Come Back to Bed
by Marauderby
Summary: Retsu is called in to the clinic late at night. Isane has other ideas, surprisingly. One-shot.
****A/N:**** I love the Unoisa pairing, I really do, and it's unfortunate not a lot of people ship it. Well, here's my contribution to this pairing!

 ** **Warnings:**** F/F pairing

 **Rating: ** T, because I'm paranoid.

 **Disclaimer:** ****I don't own**** _ ** **Bleach****_ ** **o**** ** **r any of its characters**** ** **. Th**** ** **a**** ** **t**** ** **honour g**** ** **oes**** ** **to Tite Kubo.****

* * *

With light, near silent steps, Retsu moved around the room despite the darkness, having long since memorized the layout for this very purpose. Isane, her girlfriend, sometimes worked the late shift at the local bar, and had returned back to the apartment stumbling and looking _so_ tired. The poor woman had all but passed out the second her head hit the pillow, and Retsu wasn't going to deprave the silverette of her sleep.

But alas, things sometimes don't work in our favour. As Retsu was just starting to button up her shirt, a sleepy voice called out from behind. "Re-chan?"

 _Damn_ , the doctor cursed in her head, wincing. _So close!_ Shaking her head at her failed "mission", Retsu kept her voice soft as she asked, "Sorry Isane, did I wake you?" With any luck, Isane would be too tired and fall back to sleep soon.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Retsu's side today. She heard the rustling of sheets and the squeak of the mattress as silverette moved around. Then there was a soft click, and the entire room was filled with soft, dim light.

Blue eyes glared upward at the ceiling, annoyed with the cosmic forces.

"Tried to cuddle you but you weren't there," Isane answered sleepily. "What are you doing awake?" There a few sound pats, no doubt Isane's hand meeting the mattress. An invitation. "Come back to bed."

The blue eyed doctor smiled a little and shook her head, then refocused on the buttons of her shirt, doing them up one by one. "Isshin-san called, said my _dear_ cousin Zaraki got into _another_ fight at the bar and ended up breaking not only his left leg but _also_ his right arm."

Grumbling under her breath about her _wonderful_ cousin who _obviously_ got the crazier genes of their family, she turned around just as she finished with her shirt. "I won't be long so go back...to..."

Retsu trailed off, fingers still on the last button, as the rest of her sentence seemed to disappear from her mouth at the sight before her.

Isane was sitting up, slightly slumped, with the sheets bunched around her hips and her arms resting limp between her parted legs. Her short silver hair was sticking up in odd angles, more messy then usual, and Retsu's fingers twitched with the desire to tame the wild locks. Sleepy grey eyes slid closed only to be forced open a second later.

The doctor stared at her girlfriend for a few seconds, taking in how adorable she looked. Isane has always been the most adorable person she ever met but this made the silverette five times _more_ adorable.

She was a lucky woman.

Wandering back over to the bed, Retsu sat on the edge of the mattress, an inch or so to the side of Isane's leg, and ran her fingers through sleep tousled hair. Her lips curled upwards at the small noise of content Isane made, as those striking eyes sliding closed.

"Do you have to go?" A lean arm wrapped itself around the older woman's slim waist. She lowered her head to nuzzle against a slender neck with her nose and sleepily took in the scent of the doctor's favourite soap, jasmine and lavender.

Retsu sighed and wrapped an arm around Isane's neck. "Afraid so. Zaraki scares the other staff members, so that leaves only me to treat his crazy ass."

"What about Nanao-chan? Zaraki doesn't scare her, and she can handle herself if he becomes unruly. Remember when she scared _Kurostuchi-_ san of all people that one time?"

"Vividly." Closing her eyes, the doctor sighed again, but this time in pleasure as Isane started to give her neck little butterfly kisses. Her resolve was already weak what with it being _way_ too early to be awake right now. "All right, all right, you win–but _you_ are the one who has to tell Nanao-san about her new patient."

Not very doctor-ly of her, she knew, but it was _Zaraki_. The brute was in the Emergency Room almost every night with various injuries from the fights he and his "gang" took part in. They even had a bed permanently stamped with his name - has been since he was old enough to beat-up any up-start Yakuza.

(He was eleven years old at the time, just two ears older then herself when _she_ fought her first Yakuza gang. She never lets him forget it, especially when their family gathered for the annual Kenpachi Clan Reunion in the winter.)

Isane gave a soft chuckle and lifted her head to plant a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Deal. Now change back into my shirt and get under the covers. It's cold without you."

Retsu gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Nearly an hour later, after promising-bribing-Nanao with her favourite cake from the Kotetsu Bakery, the two woman were curled against each other, a jumble of linked limbs and soft snores, fast asleep.

Outside, the sun began to slowly rise as the sky turned a soft pink of the coming dawn.

* * *

 ** **A/N:** ** So, how did I do for my first story? Any advice is welcomed! Flames will be used to cook my bacon.


End file.
